


Impossibility

by Duchesse



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, hybrid pregnancy, i literally don't know how a zora and a hylian could have a kid but we're rolling with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Through the words of a medic, it is revealed that you are with child. And yet, your joy is numbed by the “how” in all of this.[Prince Sidon| Reader].





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a response to a request that i got on tumblr. don't ask me how this is possible because i don't know, but it turned out cute so i decided to share it. fight me.
> 
> also, it's fairly heavily implied that the reader-character here is biologically female, or at least contains the reproductive organs to carry a child. in true me fashion, i did not use pronouns, however.
> 
> and due to demand, i guess i'm gonna write a few more parts to this even though i didn't intend to???? if you guys here would like for me to transfer the other parts over to ao3 as well, please let me know!

“How is this possible?”

“You’re asking me?”

There was an edge to your voice as you turned a sharp glance towards your lover, watching him reel back at the slightest. Often times when your anger would fester and ooze like a sore, you found yourself drowning in regret and profusely apologizing to him, yet you couldn’t be bothered to do so this time.

Whether it was by the blessing of Hylia or a sort of unnatural occurrence, a child to be born between a hylian and a zora was enough for anyone to do a double-take and wonder whether their ears were clogged. It was unmistakable, beyond a shadow of a doubt, and irrefutably proven that you were with a child–as paraphrased from the medic who attended to you following multiple bouts of nausea and vomiting. Although, it wasn’t until Sidon caught sight of you clasping the railing to steady yourself subsequent to a rush of lightheadedness that you had found yourself in the medic’s care.

“By Hylia’s grace… this is unheard of. Forgive me for speaking so frankly, but this is impossible to fathom. The means of reproduction differ rather significantly between the hylian and zora. My, what a great curiosity…”

The medic had given you such a headache that you simply excused yourself from midst the exam, Sidon tailing you easily, imploring for you to return to be thoroughly checked.

You wanted nothing to do with being the next sideshow attraction or great wonder. If the evidence was substantial enough to prove that you were pregnant, that would be the prognosis that you could accept. Truthfully, you couldn’t be sure if you were prepared to carry a child, let alone a hybrid that would easily become the target of lifelong harassment.

And, as the days wore on and you waded through your symptoms, albeit clumsily and often emotionally, it became more apparent to you that the child would suffer. You mustered an expression of stone as you passed the zora in the domain, sinking your incisors into your cheeks to keep your lips from trembling when you heard them whisper, giggle, and hiss their venom.

You only managed to hold your composure long enough until you were out of sight before you openly wept, slowly caving to the ground to bury your tears and shame in your arms.

“My love, there aren’t enough words… there isn’t enough time for me to ask for your forgiveness for everything that’s happened.” Sidon said this to you one particular evening, his back to you, giving you the time to dab the corners of your eyes with your sleeve.

You tried not to sniff. “What are you talking about?”

“Everything that’s happened in these few months. The tears and pain you feel, I wish I could bear it all for you,” he said, nearing your side with a pristine handkerchief that he used to lightly stroke the side of your face. The softness of the cloth was a startling contrast to the texture of his scales you had grown accustom to feeling.

“You bear enough just having me as your lover,” you croaked, tossing the cloth away elsewhere to hold his hand against your face. If it meant burdening the weight of the world and the uneasy stares of everyone around you, you would do it if only to have these moments with him.

“Ah, come here,” Sidon began, hoisting your body up without strain or kink in his movements to situate you in his crossed legs. He held you close to him, nuzzling his face against the crook of your neck whilst lightly ghosting his knuckles across your stomach. “Even though zora produce more offspring than hylians in a single pregnancy, I find it an absolute marvel that hylians show more physically.”

By hylian standards, you weren’t showing much as of now, yet Sidon constantly busied himself by stroking the growing bump, his touch so delicate you wondered if he thought he would hurt you and the child.

“Such a splendid feeling,” his voice quivered a little while he adjusted you in his legs, a warming smile adorned his lips, sending your heart ablaze. “That splendid feeling knowing that you and I defeated impossible odds. And now, we have something that will truly keep us eternally bound.”

As much as you enjoyed listening to his flowery words, you could only handle so much. “Sidon, I get the idea.”

He laughed quietly, stooping his head to rest rather awkwardly on your shoulder. “I want you to know something. I want you to know that I don’t regret any of this. Not in the slightest.”

“Hmm. You didn’t want a life of normalcy with another good-looking zora?” A smile crossed your mouth for the first time that day, your fingertips ghosted along his jaw.

He shook his head. “The first moment I saw you, I knew you and I were meant to be.”

“Ah, but now there will be another one to consider~”

“Well. Realistically, there is possibility for twelve.”

“P-Please don’t joke like that…”


End file.
